A Marriage Made by Fate
by GreywithClouds
Summary: Klaine AU. Kurt is married to Blaine after his fiancee dies and Blaine is trying to get Kurt to fall in love with him. This summary sucks but thats the basic idea.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"No one is going to see my wedding suit before me!"

Those were the first words Blaine ever heard Kurt say as the beautiful boy rushed past him in his eagerness to get to his outfit first.

Blaine was broken from his reverie when he realised that Mr Hummel was talking to him, something about how despite disciplining kids all his life his own son wouldn't listen to him. Blaine merely smiled and nodded still in awe from beholding the sight that was Kurt Hummel.

Suddenly Kurt came rushing past once again except this time Burt stopped him.

"Guess who this is, Kurt?"

Kurt stared blankly at his father.

"This is Blaine, my favourite student. Remember, I used to tell you about him."

Suddenly the light bulb went on, "Oh my God! You're Blaine! You have no ideas how many problems you caused me in life."

Blaine was really confused what on Earth was Kurt talking about. He didn't really know how to respond to that so he just sort of whispered "Because of me?"

"Yes, throughout school and college all I used to get told was why don't you get marks like Blaine? Why don't you respect your elders like Blaine? Blaine did this, Blaine did that and more than anything my dad wanted us to get married!" Kurt was actually on the verge of laughing as he got the last part out.

Blaine was overwhelmed by all this and the thought of marrying Kurt, somehow he managed to stammer out a "No, no."

Kurt was not deterred though, he just continued. "What no, no, I'm telling you that's what he seriously thought. He once told me that only a very fortunate guy would end up with someone like you Blaine. You know, I think he loved you even more than he loved me."

Burt chose that moment to interrupt his son, "You just can't stop talking for 2 seconds, Kurt. Take a break and be quiet for a little bit."

Then Kurt heard someone calling his name and ran off with a short "It was nice meeting you bye!"

Blaine barely even got out "It was nice to meet you too" Before Kurt had bolted off.

Blaine just stared at Kurt, watching him laugh with his friends and how carefree he was, off in his own happy world. He'd never felt like this before, it was like he was seeing a boy for the first time. He felt both happy and sad at the same time as he continued looking at Kurt. Then he saw some family come over and frantically pull Kurt over to the side. He could see him gesturing as he tried to explain something although Blaine couldn't make out the words. He watched as the smile fell from Kurt's face as he tried to absorb this information. He ran out of the room tears streaming down his face and crying.

Blaine turned around to find the nearest person to ask what had happened. Apparently the car that the groom and his family were in had met with an accident on the way over and hadn't survived. Blaine had barely absorbed this news when suddenly there was a second commotion as Burt Hummel collapsed.

Blaine somehow found himself in the waiting room of the hospital with the rest of the family members from the wedding as they all anxiously awaited news on Burt. A doctor came out and told them that he had had a severe heart attack and was asking to see Blaine.

Blaine was still in shock as he made his way into the room to speak to Burt.

"Listen Blaine, I have brought Kurt up with a lot of love but he's still so young and fragile. I'm worried he is going to break given the circumstances. If you think it's right I would like you to please marry Kurt. I can die in peace if I know that he will be safe with you. I don't have a lot of time left. If you agree, I'll speak with Kurt."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that, he couldn't deal with all this, with losing Burt who had been almost like a father to him. Then, he thought of Kurt and how excited he had looked when he saw his suit and his face when he heard the news. He couldn't imagine what he was going through and now he also had to deal with marrying Blaine.

Kurt walked into his father's room, not sure what he was expecting but he didn't know how much more he could take today.

"Kurt I know this isn't really the right time to talk to you about this but… my time is running out. I have never forced you to do anything nor will I do so now but before leaving I just want to give you one last piece of advice: In life, we make some relationships and some are merely fate. It might be possible that fate has chosen Blaine for you but it is up to you to make the final decision. All I want is to make sure that I don't leave you here alone."

Kurt stared at his father and the tear that threatened to spill out of his eyes and he knew he could never let his father think he was alone. He needed his father to go knowing that his son had a chance to be happy – even if he himself didn't think it was possible. So he really didn't have anything to say but to reassure his father that he would do whatever he wanted, even if it meant marrying Blaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Because it's Klaine week I'm posting a chapter today and maybe if I'm up to it tomorrow as well. Thanks to everyone who alerted the story and to Becca and Sarahamanda for reviewing it means a lot to me Also I forgot to put in a disclaimer last time so I don't own Glee or any of the characters and this story is based on a movie which I don't own either.**

Chapter 2:

The marriage happened fairly quickly after Burt had passed away and Blaine brought Kurt back to his house in Westerville. He quickly cleared out some of his clothes from the cupboard so that Kurt would have more space. Kurt hadn't said a word to him nor had he so much as glanced his way. Blaine understood that he was grieving and he had decided it would be best to take things slowly, he didn't want to rush Kurt. As he was leaving Blaine grabbed one of the pillows on the bed and turned to Kurt deciding to get this over with as soon as possible.

"I'll be sleeping in the room upstairs so this room and the cupboard are all yours. And if you need anything don't hesitate to ask, I'm a light sleeper."

Kurt just stared at him, not saying anything so Blaine decided it would to just leave Kurt to his thoughts and if he needed anything Kurt could come find him.

Blaine opened the door to the spare room and realised that no one had come up here in years. There were things packed in this room that he didn't even know existed leaving barely enough room for him to move around. Not to mention the cobwebs on the ceiling and the layer of dust covering everything. He put his belongings down on the already packed table and set to work on cleaning up the room.

That night Blaine lay in bed and listened to the sound of Kurt crying as it echoed through the house. Each sob was like a stab to his heart.

**(Page Break)**

In the morning after he had taken a shower, gelled down his hair and ensured that he was looking presentable Blaine grabbed his bag ready to leave on his way to the kitchen for breakfast. He paused for a second outside Kurt's room, unsure what to do. He knocked twice on the door and waited for a response, after 2 minutes he heard nothing and decided it to just leave, Kurt was clearly either still asleep or uninterested in speaking to him.

He made his way to the kitchen and prepared one of the few things he could without either burning the food or injuring himself. Once the eggs and toast were done, he put them on 2 plates and decided it was worth another shot to try and wake Kurt up again. He knocked on the door again but there was still no response. He looked at his watch, he was sure Kurt should be up by now but then again he had had quite a trying day yesterday and it was possible that he was exhausted and emotionally drained.

Blaine went back to the kitchen, ate his breakfast and washed up. Before he left for work he wrote a Kurt a note that had his work phone number should he need it. He placed the note next to Kurt's breakfast but before he left the vase of flowers by the door caught his eye. He picked up one of the roses and placed it next to the note, smiling to himself impressed by the gesture. Then he looked at it once more and decided it was too much and too soon so he quickly snatched the rose off the table and put it back in the vase. Cursing himself for thinking it would be a good idea to put a rose there, I mean Kurt was obviously still grieving. He left the house before he could do something even more stupid and inconsiderate.

**(Page Break)**

Blaine was trying to do work in his office when suddenly he was interrupted as Wes stuck his head in the door.

"So Blaine, what's the news" Wes said in a tone that implied he knew something was up and was waiting for Blaine to spill the beans himself.

Blaine didn't even get a chance to reply before David stuck his head in as well. David had the same look as Wes which could only mean trouble and Blaine's suspicions were confirmed when David asked him, "So Blaine, you didn't come to work for the last few days. I hope everything is alright."

Though it was clear from his tone that he was mocking Blaine and he knew something had happened in the past couple of days.

"Yes, everything is fine guys, nothing has happened." Blaine said quickly hoping they would drop it.

No such luck, Wes was not going to let him pretend nothing had happened. He was equally quick in his response, "Then why didn't you come to the office for the last few days?"

Blaine hesitantly started to try and tell them something without actually telling them what really happened. He managed to stutter out, "Well… I, uh, had to, uhm, attend someone's wedding."

David wasn't buying it, "Someone's marriage or your own?" he asked leaning towards Blaine over his desk.

"No, no, uhm, nothing like that." Blaine tried to save himself but his stammering and hesitancy were not helping his case.

Wes looked like the cat that got the cream as Blaine knew he was caught. "Do you really think anything can be kept a secret from us in this town, Blaine."

David chimed in with, "Yeah Blaine, you turned out to be very secretive. I can't believe you kept the secret of your big day from us!"

Blaine tried to stop them, he really did. He knew Kurt was not up to meeting everyone and he wanted to give him time to adjust before he told people but there was nothing he could do to stop Wes from shouting to the whole office that Blaine had gotten married. Then it didn't take long for all his colleagues to gather round and ask when they got to meet his husband. David then decided it was his job to invite everyone to a party at Blaine's house so they could all meet his husband. Blaine was doomed and he knew it.

**(Page Break)**

Kurt was sitting in his room, trying not to think about anything. He couldn't really focus on anything and was lost in his thoughts. He was just so wrapped up in his emotions, he didn't know how to handle the loss of the two people he loved as well as the introduction of a husband. A husband! He just couldn't believe it, he had lost his fiancée and yet here he was still married to someone else. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts by a loud, incessant banging on the door.

A voice was screaming "Hey Blaine! Open this door right now! Don't think you can hide from me inside! Are you too ashamed to come out and talk to me? Can you even look me in the eye after your betrayal of our friendship? Open the door!"

Kurt was terrified, what was this crazy man trying to do, break down the door? If he continued banging and kicking it the way he was, he was going to succeed. Kurt was apprehensive about opening the door and hesitantly got out of his chair slowly edging towards the door. The whole time the voice continued screaming.

"Forget it Blaine, I don't even want to see your face! I just came by to tell you that we're no longer friends. I don't need a friend like you! I mean, we've been friends since we were in school together, we've done everything together and I had to find out about your marriage from your neighbours! Seriously Blaine! Do I even matter in your life? Listen I know you're inside there, you left the office an hour ago. I know everything, open up!"

Then the screaming stopped or rather was interrupted as Blaine's voice could be heard.

"Trent…"

Outside Trent turned away from the door and saw Blaine getting out of his car. He ran towards Blaine before he remembered why he was there in the first place.

"Hey Trent!"

"Trent is dead!"

"That's impossible Trent, you can't die because I'm still alive. Come on, we're best friends. At least come inside and let me explain."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Klaineversary! So don't expect updates as frequently as this week it was just because it was Klaine week and it's March 15! So I got excited. But yeah anyway thanks to everyone who alerted and favourited and once again I own nothing.**

**Chapter 3:**

After Blaine had explained what had happened and the reason for exactly why he had married Kurt Trent didn't know what to say. He felt bad that he'd jumped to conclusions, he and Blaine were supposed to be best friends he should have known that Blaine would never just get married and not invite or tell him. He was on the brink of tears as he realised that Blaine had been trying to deal with all this alone.

"So, where is he?"

"Kurt stays downstairs in my room."

"And you sleep up here?"

Blaine couldn't even look Trent in the eye as he said yes.

"So, now what, Blaine?"

"We'll just have to wait and see."

The sound of the doorbell ringing reminds Blaine that he has bigger things to worry about like all his colleagues wanting to meet a husband who hadn't even spoken to him yet. Blaine got up from the bed and started to make his way to the door muttering half to himself, half to Trent.

"Here come all my friends from work. Always late to work but on time for free alcohol and food. Can you please go and get the door? I'll go check on Kurt."

Trent got up and was almost out the door before he doubled back and threw his arms around Blaine. Holding on to him tightly and crying softly onto his shoulder. Blaine just stood there patting him and trying to get him to reassure him that it would all work out and be fine. Trent wiped his tears and went down to get the door, stunned once again by Blaine's strength.

**(Page Break)**

Blaine was in the exact same place this morning, which was standing awkwardly outside the door to his room unsure how to proceed further. He knocked on the door and waited awhile before deciding to just speak through the door.

"Kurt, it's me Blaine. Some friends from my office have come over. They found out about the wedding and decided to invite themselves over. I tried to tell them that now was not a good time and they shouldn't but you know how people get sometimes. I just had a small favour I wanted to ask you… I was wondering if you would please come out for 2 minutes; just to come meet them and say hello."

There was no response other than silence.

"That's okay Kurt, don't worry about it. I'll just tell them that you're feeling unwell. I'll take care of it, you just rest."

**(Page Break)**

"Where's your husband, Blaine? We were all eager to meet him."

Of course Wes would bring it up, things had been going fine. People had been drinking and eating and no one had asked about Kurt yet so of course Wes had to remind them all why they were there.

David then decided to add his thoughts as well, "He won't let us meet him so soon, he must be hiding him away. He's afraid we're going to scare off his husband."

Blaine decided there was no more time to avoid it and he should just tell them now.

"It's not like that, David. He's just not feeling very well, it was a long journey."

Suddenly Thad decided it was up to him to go bring Kurt out and meet everyone. But before Blaine could stop him, he saw Kurt standing there in the doorway. He looked just as amazing and angelic as always. Blaine could tell he was still sad but Kurt was trying. He had brought a tray of drinks and had a smile on, although it looked a bit forced. Kurt made his way around the room offering people drinks and nodding randomly when they said something.

Blaine just stood there, once again Kurt had left him awestruck and speechless. He couldn't do anything but watch Kurt, trying to keep him in his line of sight. At one point, he had been so focused on looking at Kurt he had managed to walk straight into someone but after a quick apology he returned to watching Kurt. He couldn't believe that Kurt was actually here and was doing this for him.

**(Page Break)**

Later, after everyone had left Blaine was up in his room trying to finish up his work. He wasn't really paying attention until he heard Kurt call his name and realised that Kurt was standing in his doorway. He immediately jumped up to find out what Kurt needed but he forgot that he had his memory stick plugged into his laptop, which is not really a problem except that the memory stick was on a lanyard which was currently around his neck. This meant that his originally very slick move of getting up was marred by the fact the his laptop followed him and sort of yanked his head down which tested his not really brilliant reflexes in an attempt to catch it before it fell. The whole scenario left him red from embarrassment and Kurt looking like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

Whilst Blaine continued to fiddle with the laptop Kurt started speaking, "I wanted to talk to you, could you please come outside when you're done?"

Blaine simply nodded and then as soon as Kurt left the room yanked his memory stick out of the laptop inwardly cursing himself for being such a clumsy idiot. After that was done he went to go find Kurt who was waiting for him in his room. Blaine stood there awkwardly until Kurt hesitantly began to talk.

"I'm sorry. I behaved very badly today. I willingly married you and just because I'm angry and upset doesn't mean I should take it out on you. I promise I'll try to be a better husband to you from now on. I just need you to please be a bit patient with me. See, the thing is I need to kill the old Kurt that I was and become a new one and that might take some time."

Blaine stared at Kurt; he couldn't believe what he was saying. Why was he going to kill the old Kurt? Before he could say anything thought Kurt continued speaking.

"There's one more thing that I need to tell you Blaine… I won't be able to love you. I don't think I have any more love left in me to give to someone else. I don't know if you can live your life without love or not but if you can't then I don't want to be a burden on you."

Blaine figured that was all Kurt had to say and now it was his turn.

"I don't know what love is, Kurt. I have never had the good luck of falling in love with a man before, actually I don't even know that many. But today, the way you kept my dignity in front of my friends; that is love for me. I am not used to nor do I need more love than that."

Blaine never had a way with words nor was he very comfortable with emotions but seeing the smile that lit up Kurt's face when he was done saying his piece was enough for him. He could see Kurt was relieved and that made him feel better as well.

"You are very lucky, Blaine, that you've never been in love. There is nothing more painful than love in this world."

And with those last words Kurt said goodnight and Blaine left. He went up to his room but before he went to sleep he realised something.

"Now I know, Kurt, why I have been in pain for the past few days. I had fallen in love with you the first time I saw you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! So here is the next chapter, I'll try and update soon. Thanks to everyone who alerted this story and I hope you all like this chapter I own nothing.**

Chapter 4:

The next morning Blaine continued his normal routine of getting ready but when he got to the kitchen and was about to make breakfast he realised the table was already set and Kurt had made him breakfast.

He was still in shock from the gesture that he didn't even see Kurt until he greeted him. Blaine quickly turned around and saw that Kurt's hair was still wet from his shower and he was bringing more food to the table. He stood there stunned as he watched Kurt make his way around the kitchen unable to form a coherent thought; it took him about 2 minutes to long to even reply to Kurt's greeting. He didn't know what to do with himself until he saw Kurt look from his plate to him questioningly.

Blaine rushed to his chair to eat the food Kurt had made, he may have been slightly too enthusiastic and somehow during the process of sitting down he managed to drop his newspaper on the floor. He hastily bent to pick it up and put it back on the table before digging into his breakfast.

He thanked Kurt and was about to leave when he saw Kurt had also packed him lunch. He didn't think he would ever get this emotional over a sandwich in a paper bag but he was just so overwhelmed and touched by the effort Kurt was making. He was sure his entire office thought he had lost his mind because he couldn't stop smiling all day.

**(Page Break)**

That evening he decided he should do something for Kurt as well, to try and make as much of an effort as Kurt had so he took him out to the movies. They went to go see something that Blaine wasn't really focused on; it was some action movie that also had a bit of love story in it. Blaine spent the majority of the movie looking at Kurt's face and his reactions to different parts; he waited to see when Kurt would laugh and smile.

He realised that the parts where the hero did something brave or daring for the girl he loved were the parts that Kurt seemed to enjoy the most and then he couldn't help but think of how he would never be like those heroes. He was just some dork wearing glasses and who had gelled hair; he could never make Kurt happy.

Still, despite how he felt about not being what Kurt wanted, seeing Kurt's face light up like that still warmed his heart. He felt so happy knowing that at least for a little while Kurt wasn't so sad.

**(Page Break)**

The next morning, although he felt ridiculous doing it, Blaine rolled up the sleeves on his shirt in hopes that it might attract Kurt's attention and make him look tougher. He came to the table and tried striking subtle yet macho poses but Kurt could not have been less interested; his entire focus was on preparing breakfast and setting the table.

Blaine realised it was useless and so he just sat down and rolled down his sleeves whilst picking up a slice of a toast. Trying not to feel too embarrassed over the whole thing, there wasn't much he could do he simply wasn't what Kurt wanted.

**(Page Break)**

That evening after dinner as Kurt was taking his plate he placed a flyer in front of Blaine. Blaine looked at it and realised it was for some dancing competition and he didn't understand why Kurt was giving it to him considering he had 2 left feet.

"What is this, Kurt?"

"These people are coming to teach a dancing workshop here, they're a very big company from New York. I've actually always really enjoyed dancing and since I'm at home all day I get kind of bored. But if you don't want me to do it then I won't."

Blaine didn't say anything but took the flyer and left the kitchen. Kurt stayed awhile to clean up and pack away the dishes but just as he was about to go to his room and sleep he saw something on the table. He walked over to inspect it and saw that Blaine had left the flyer with the money he needed to join the class on the table.

Kurt was so excited he ran out of the kitchen and found Blaine on his way upstairs. He stopped himself just in time otherwise he might have actually gone up and hugged Blaine.

"Blaine!" Blaine turned around and looked at him, Kurt didn't know what to say to express how excited he was so he simply went with a "Thank you" and a very big smile.

It was enough for Blaine to turn red and plaster a dorky smile on his face. He shyly replied with, "You're welcome." Before he continued on his way upstairs.

**(Page Break)**

The next day he went over to visit Trent at his salon.

"Trent, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Blaine, what is it?"

"If I tell you do you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Never, not until I die Blaine."

"I have fallen in love."

"Really? That's great Blaine! Congratulations, we should throw a party. But… with whom?"

"My husband, Kurt."

"Seriously? That's great Blaine! Congratulations, this is awesome! I'm really happy for you."

"But he doesn't love me."

"What do you mean? How could he not love you Blaine? You're the best and you're so nice and he's your husband. Surely he loves you."

"I just, I love him so much Trent and I don't know what to do. He said he won't be able to love me. He wants to change himself. He said he has to kill the old Kurt that he used to be and become a new Kurt but I love him just the way he is. I want him to remain the happy, fun spirited Kurt that he was and stay the same as the Kurt with whom I fell in love instantly. I don't want him to change; I want him to fall in love with me too. Make him fall in love with me Trent. Do something that'll make me the hero of his life, the kind of hero he likes in movies and the he'll come running into my arms. Please do some magic with your hands and make my love story."

"Blaine you're my best friend, you know I'd do anything for you. I'm going to help you in any way I can, watch me write your love story."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update but I'm on holiday now so I can hopefully update quicker. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and alerted this story I'm glad you all like it. I own nothing.**

Chapter 5:

Trent set to work immediately breaking out all the supplies he needed. He started with Blaine's hair getting rid of all the extra gel and cutting it. Blaine just sat there, unsure of what exactly Trent was doing. He was comfortable to let Trent do his own thing as long as it meant he could be Kurt's hero. As he looked in the mirror watching Trent slowly transform he wondered it Kurt would even be able to recognise him after the transformation.

"Trent, do you think he'll like my new look?"

"Blaine, if he doesn't then I'll have to shut down this salon."

"That's great Trent! See there's this dance class that he signed up for and it starts today. I really want to see him dance so I'll go there first. I'll stand in the back quietly and watch him dance then later when I go home I'll surprise him."

Suddenly just as Trent was about to shave off Blaine's moustache (much to his displeasure) the lights went out.

"Just wait here Blaine, I'll go see what's wrong."

"Don't leave me here, I'm feeling very worried."

"Why are you so worried?"

"Well, what if Kurt doesn't like this new Blaine?"

"What are you talking about Blaine? He's going to take one look at you and come dancing into your arms. Don't stress yourself out so much Blaine, you're a great guy and Kurt's going to see it. It won't be long until he's just as much in love with you as you are with him."

**(Page Break)**

Blaine had never felt more self-conscious than when he walked into the dance studio later that day. He was wearing extremely tight pants and a more fitted shirt than he was used to. He also felt weird not having his glasses to hide behind and he ran a hand through his hair which was now shorter and more curly thanks to Trent confiscating his gel.

He stared around the room at all the people moving in sync copying the moves of people dancing in the front. He stood there unsure of what exactly to do next as he searched the room for Kurt. Then finally in the middle of the group of people he made out Kurt. One of these days the sight of Kurt was going to stop leaving him breathless and speechless but Blaine was fine if that day took forever to come. Kurt was concentrating really hard on trying to keep up and not mess up although it looked to Blaine like he was doing really well. It had been so long since Blaine had seen Kurt look almost happy, like a weight had been removed from his shoulders. Blaine couldn't even stop the smile that spread across his face as he watched mesmerized by Kurt in his yellow tracksuit as he continued dancing.

Then an arm pulled him into the crowd breaking him away from staring at Kurt. One of the instructors thought he was there for the class as well. He rapidly went through the movements and left Blaine standing there trying to keep up. The problem was that Blaine had no co-ordination and he didn't know any dance moves. He tried his best to try and mimic the movements he remembered but he honestly had no clue what he was doing. Luckily he didn't have to suffer for long as the song ended fairly soon.

The lady who appeared to be leading the dance class began talking but Blaine didn't hear a word she said he was too busy returning to staring at Kurt. He couldn't care less about what she was talking about until suddenly he got handed a green card with the number 21. He stared at it then realised they had been put in partners and now he had to find someone who had a red card with 21. He couldn't believe it, now he had to dance with a partner as well!

People started walking across the room in order to find their partners whilst Blaine stood there torn between bolting now and glancing around trying to find his partner. Then he saw across the room a hand in the air holding up the card with the number 21. He couldn't make out who it was until a few people moved out the way and he realised it was Kurt.

Blaine had never been very good at thinking on his feet so of course when he saw he'd been partnered with Kurt he began to panic. He quickly put his own card in front of his face and tried to navigate his way back to the door so he could just get out of here. He knew this was a bad plan, Kurt was going to think he was some crazy stalker who couldn't leave him alone.

He was almost out the door when that dumb instructor who'd made him dance in the first place grabbed him and took his card. He tried explaining that there'd been a misunderstanding and he couldn't dance but the instructor wasn't listening to a word. Before Blaine could stop him he started waving his arm in the air and screaming "21! 21!" Blaine could've slapped him right then and there. He just wanted to leave; why was he being subjected to this torture?

He was about to say something more when he turned around and saw Kurt making his way over. Blaine couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. He just stood there watching Kurt make his way over. He was about to leave and run before Kurt actually reached him but then he heard a voice in his head.

"No, no, no Blaine. Now is not the time to run away. Now is the time to show Kurt who you are. You're not some boring guy who spends his time in the office and acts like an idiot every time you're next to Kurt. You are a badass. You can sing and dance, you are hero who comes in and saves the day. You are Kurt's hero."

Suddenly Kurt was in front of him.

"Hello, I'm Kurt."

"And I'm your hero."

"What?"

"… uhm… 21! I mean 21." Blaine quickly held up his card then seeing the look on Kurt's face looked down and realised it was upside down. Great, way to make a great impression Blaine.

"I'm Kurt, you are?"

"I am… Dylan. Dylan, uh, you might have heard of me before." Yeah that's real smooth Blaine, good save.

"Um, sorry no I haven't."

"Don't worry, you'll be hearing it a lot more often from now on."

"Alright then, well I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Blaine didn't know what to do it was clear from Kurt's face he thought Blaine was a crazy idiot – so really not much different than before the transformation. He got out his goodbye even though he felt like he was about to faint and watched Kurt leave.

After standing there it finally hit Blaine what he had just done. Dylan? Where the heck did that come from? But the more he thought about it the better it sounded. Dylan. Now he could be the cool guy who Kurt was bound to like more than boring old Blaine. He left the studio with a bounce in his step feeling more comfortable with his new self than he had earlier. This was definitely a good thing.

**(Page Break)**

"I don't get it Blaine. You said you wanted to go watch him dance and then go home to surprise yet, here I am making you a fake moustache well you return to your gelmet."

"Oh come on Trent! I have the chance to dance with Kurt every day and you want me to just give it up. Do you honestly think if he knew it was me he would ever want to dance with a geek like me? Never. And even if he did agree to dance with me it wouldn't be the same Kurt I saw today."

"What on earth are you talking about Blaine?"

"You don't get it. Blaine reminds Kurt of all his sadness and tragedy; he can't ever be the old Kurt around Blaine. But now, by being Dylan, I have an opportunity to spend time with him. I mean tell me this, out of all the people that were there today why did we get assigned as partners?"

"How would I know?"

"I'll tell you, it was fate. Kurt could have recognised me in a second but he didn't. I have been given the start to my love story, I get to dance with Kurt, I get to know him and make him laugh. I get to make him feel happy and forget his pain so that he'll become the fun-loving Kurt he used to be and he'll stay that way forever. As Dylan I can tell him everything that's in my heart, all that I would never have the courage to say as Blaine. All I have to do now is live my love story."

"You got me all emotional again Blaine. Here just take your moustache, you're Blaine again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Okay so do you guys hate me? I'm sorry this took so long and I really don't have an excuse. I've been on holiday and I kind of lost track of time and I promise to try to get the next chapter done sooner. So here it finally is Chapter 6! Hope you like it I own nothing.**

Chapter 6:

When Blaine arrived home Kurt was sitting at the table trying to practice his dance moves. Blaine was really nervous and unsure how to act around Kurt after what had happened earlier.

"Sorry I'm late, I'll just go upstairs and change."

Kurt came over and took Blaine's bag from him but Blaine was acting really weird and wouldn't look him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Blaine?"

"Nothing. I just, uh, sprained my neck. I'll just go upstairs, you can start eating without me I'll be back down just now."

Whew. That was close, I almost blew my cool there but I don't think Kurt suspects anything. He quickly ran upstairs and changed before dashing back down to join Kurt for dinner.

Dinner was slightly awkward as Kurt ate silently and Blaine wasn't really sure what to say. Eventually he figured he better come up with something to explain why he was going to be home late without telling Kurt exactly why.

"Kurt, uh, from now on I'll be coming home late every night. I've decided to work overtime at the office and I figured since you were busy with your dancing class it would be best that I take on extra work."

"Alright."

**(Page Break)**

Later that night, whilst Blaine was once again trying to finish up some work on his laptop he heard the sound of music coming from Kurt's room. He could hear Kurt counting out as he practiced his dance moves.

Blaine figured he might as well get in the extra practice as well in order to avoid embarrassing Kurt at rehearsal the next day. So he tried doing the moves he remembered but then he got really into it and sort of got slightly carried away. It was always like this, he heard music and he got a bit overexcited and started busting moves that usually lead to some kind of injury or accident.

So there he was jumping up and down and throwing his arms around not really sure there was a name for the kind of dancing he was doing when a particularly wild move resulted in him knocking over the lamp on his table. He knew when it was time to quit so he let Kurt continue his practicing, picked up the lamp and nonchalantly returned to his work.

**(Page Break)**

When he arrived at the dance studio the next day Kurt was already there and he was stretching. Blaine was so excited to be back and to be able to be around Kurt again he didn't even notice the shocked look on Kurt's face as Kurt stood up to take Blaine's outfit in.

"Hey Kurt! My dancing partner! It's Dylan, you might've heard of me. What do you think of my outfit, it's cool right? You know, I went to the store and they didn't have any other colour left. It appears everyone else took all the other colours. But you know something, even if there had been other colours available I would have chosen this one. Since yesterday yellow has become my favourite colour because yesterday I saw you for the first time and you were wearing yellow."

"Listen Mr Dylan! I don't appreciate you talking to me like that. Please don't try to flirt with me"

"Flirting? When was I flirting? Flirting would be if I were to tell you that I'd never seen a man as beautiful and handsome as you before or that when I see you dancing and losing yourself in the music my heart skips a beat. But I didn't say anything like that, see I'm not flirting with you."

Blaine knew that he may have taken it slightly too far since Kurt turned around and grabbed his bag.

"Sorry Dylan but I won't be able to dance with you."

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, I apologise. I promise I'll never do it again. See the thing is I don't talk to decent guys very often and I don't really know what the appropriate thing to say is. But I can see you're not like that, I promise to never talk like that again, I won't even say a word to you. Just please give me one more chance."

Those dumb dancing instructors could not have worse timing, here Blaine was trying to convince Kurt to give him another chance, practically begging at this point and they decide now is a good time to call everyone to attention.

"Last chance, Blaine."

"Okay, yay! By the way you never told me, it's a cool outfit right?"

The look Kurt gave him made it clear he was not in a good mood. Well, I thought it was pretty cool.

Everyone immediately started the dance routine as soon as the music started but Blaine was just as lost, if not more so, as he was yesterday. He had started off okay but he soon gave up on trying to follow everyone else's moves.

Somehow, he had managed to move from his spot next to Kurt to halfway down the row; where he just stopped attempting the moves and figured it would be best to observe what others were doing in the hopes he might pick it up. But Kurt was having none of that as he yanked Blaine back to his spot.

Kurt seemed to have no problem following the group and danced effortlessly along. Blaine decided now was a good time to just do his own this so he started dancing his own moves to a random beat in his head.

Kurt however, was less than impressed by Blaine's shenanigans and actually stopped dancing to glare at Blaine. Blaine realised it was not going to be easy impressing Kurt so he stopped fooling around and went back to trying to copy Kurt's actions.

**(Page Break)**

Blaine was about to leave when he saw Kurt standing by the door looking reluctant to leave. He realised it was raining and knew Kurt would have to walk back to his house so he rode up to Kurt on his motorcycle (which he had borrowed from Trent) to offer him a ride.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'm here for you. I'll take you where you need to go."

"No, it's fine thank you. I'll manage I don't have to go too far from here."

"Stop thinking so much. It's raining, you'll get wet. Just get on, I'll take you home."

"Thank you." Kurt still seemed apprehensive but at least he was getting on the bike.

"Why are you saying thanks to me? I should be thanking you. Alright, ready let's go."

Blaine started driving; following Kurt's directions even though he knew the way at least Kurt was talking to him which was always a good sign.

"You know, Kurt it's considered to be very lucky to get wet in the first rain and whatever you wish for is supposed to come true."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"That's great, so tell me then what did you wish for?"

"Oh that's easy, mine came true as soon as I asked. I wished for the most perfect guy in the world to be sitting on my backseat."

"Dylan! You're flirting with me again! Stop this bike, I'll walk from here."

"Okay, calm down. I'm sorry, never again. So, what did you ask for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on, Kurt. I'm sure your heart wants something."

"No, my heart doesn't want anything."

"How is that possible? Everyone's heart wants something, Kurt."

"Since you seem to know everything why don't you tell me what my heart wants?"

"Shall I?"

"Yes."

"Your heart wants to stop paining."

Kurt didn't say anything and Blaine was worried he might have said something wrong so he tried to diffuse the tension.

"Am I correct? You're not saying anything now, am I right? Kurt, close your eyes and let every raindrop reach your heart." As Blaine leaned back and closed his eyes letting the rain splash down on his face.

"Dylan, what are you doing? Open your eyes! Who's watching the road?"

"You're looking aren't you?"

"Please just stop this nonsense. Look straight and drive properly."

"Okay, okay. We're almost there anyways."

They made it back to his house too soon for Blaine's liking. Kurt hurried to get off the bike and rushed inside the house barely sparing a second to say goodbye to Blaine.

Blaine rushed back to return the bike to Trent and change back into his old clothes. When he got home he saw Kurt standing by an open window with his eyes closed letting the rain spray him. He looked so relaxed and at peace, he had such a serene smile on his face. Blaine almost didn't have the heart to interrupt the moment but he had to come inside at some point.

Unfortunately for him as soon as he came inside he sneezed and he knew the moment was gone for Kurt. He made up some excuse about car problems for why he was so late before asking Kurt to please close the window.

That night Kurt came by to give him some medicine for his cold before saying goodnight. All in all Blaine thought the day had gone surprisingly well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Okay so you actually get a chapter this week yay! And I wrote the next chapter already so you'll get that next week but after that I'm not sure how frequently I'll be able to update. Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and story alerts I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. So here you go enjoy! I own nothing.**

Chapter 7:

The next day at back at dancing rehearsals Blaine and Kurt were trying to work out their routine but Kurt was getting frustrated by Blaine's lack of the ability to dance. It really wasn't Kurt's fault Blaine knew he was hopeless and couldn't dance to save his life; it had never really bothered him before but he wished his faults weren't such a hindrance for Kurt.

There was a particularly bad moment when they were trying to switch places and somehow Blaine had managed to knock his head into Kurt's. They had recovered and tried to continue but 2 beats later and somehow Blaine had managed to tangle their arms together. After that had been sorted out Blaine had thought it had been going a little better as he was picking up some of the moves. But then Kurt tried to go under his arm and managed to get stuck. Blaine could see this was the last straw.

"What the heck are you doing Dylan? What is your problem?"

Luckily, the dance ended and the instructor told them all she had an announcement.

"Listen up! On Monday we start the dancing competition. Every week the best dancing couple will receive points and then the top 10 will compete in the finals. Whoever wins that will be the number 1 dancing team in Westerville. Okay goodbye guys, we'll see you one Monday."

"Hey Kurt, isn't this exciting? I have this strong feeling that we'll come first."

"We're not going to come in first, Dylan. We're going to place last."

That's when Blaine realised how sad Kurt looked, he looked so disappointed that they were doing so badly and it broke Blaine's heart knowing it was because of him. He had joined the class to make Kurt smile not to take away his joy of dancing.

He caught up with Kurt as he was about to leave.

"It's not raining today, Dylan. I can walk home, thanks."

"Oh no, that's not why I'm here. Listen Kurt, I think you should change your dance partner. See, I know that my dancing is even worse than how I talk but you are the best. You'll definitely come out number 1. But if I'm your partner then you'll definitely lose and I really wouldn't like to see that happen. You've worked so hard and I don't want to be the reason that you don't succeed. So, it's decided on Monday you find a new partner. Alright then, goodbye."

Blaine rode off and he knew that that was the last time Dylan was ever going to meet Kurt and it was probably for the better.

**(Page Break)**

He went over to Trent's house to return the clothes he'd borrowed for his new look.

"Here you go Trent, it's time to say goodbye to Dylan. This is the end of his story."

"Are you sure, Blaine? Don't you want to think about this a bit more?"

"I have thought about it and I don't want to see Kurt upset. He looked so disappointed when he heard about the competition and then he looked at me. Besides, how long was this going to last anyway? It's best that we end it now. I'm happy with what I've got so far and aside from that, Dylan wears way too tight clothes. Okay I have to go I'm taking Kurt to the movies tonight and I don't want to be late."

**(Page Break)**

Kurt wasn't really that interested in watching the movie, it was some boring love story where the girl and guy couldn't be together for some reason but she was promising that she's love him forever. In fact, Kurt was so bored by the movie he was almost falling asleep in his chair or he was until all of a sudden he thought about Dylan.

It wasn't even a conscious decision but one minute he was looking at the screen and the next all he could hear were Dylan's snide comments and what he'd say about the whole thing. Kurt was so zoned out and focused on his own imaginary commentary that he had no clue what was actually happening onscreen. Until Blaine asked if he wanted any water and broke him from his own daydreams.

**(Page Break)**

On Monday when Kurt went to the dance studio Dylan never showed up. When Kurt realised that Dylan wasn't coming back he found one of the assistants to try and get his address or phone number.

Kurt arrived at the address and realised it was a car shop. He went inside and asked one of the guys working there for Dylan.

Trent, who was at the getting his motorbike fixed recognised Kurt and started panicking. He didn't know what exactly to do so he told the guy to tell Kurt that he should just wait Dylan would be here shortly. He immediately reached for his phone and called Blaine.

"Blaine, listen you need to come down to the garage. I'm waiting here and Kurt just arrived."

"Kurt's there, what is Kurt doing there? I told him that I was leaving so he could win the competition."

"I know that but you seem to have forgotten that this whole story is fate and it's not really up to you anymore. Plus it seems like Kurt is a lot more stubborn than we thought so you just get here quickly, I've made him wait."

"Alright I'm coming but I need to go fetch my clothes. I'll be there in ten minutes, thanks Trent."

**(Page Break)**

Blaine walked into the car shop and saw Kurt waiting for him. He was intrigued to find out why Kurt had come to find him so he went over to him.

"Hey Kurt, what brings you here?"

"Well, you didn't come by the dancing studio today. How come?"

"Oh that, yeah, well you see the thing is I've decided to leave dancing. I find it quite boring and it's not really something I can do anyway."

"But you didn't leave dancing, did you? You left your partner, so that I don't lose.."

"No, it's nothing like that."

"But I'm not going to leave my partner nor am I going to lose. I didn't really like you at the beginning Dylan, I thought you weren't a nice person but I know now that under all of that you are a really kind and warm-hearted guy. If you are so worried about my winning then can't I worry about your dancing? Now that we're partners, we're partners till the end. And besides if you promise to work hard and do extra practice then I promise you that we'll win."

"Kurt, I told you that you'd miss me. Looks like my magic worked on you."

"You started again? Please just promise me one more thing; I want you to stop this flirting with me"

"No; I can promise to work harder and do extra practice but I can't promise to stop flirting with you. You see, it's natural to me and I can't control it."

"Listen to me Dylan, we are friends now and you have to behave like one!"

Blaine was so excited yet intimidated at the same time because Kurt had just said they were friends but he still had a scary look on his face so Blaine decided to just say okay.

"Good! Then we'll meet tomorrow at the dance studio. Goodbye Dylan."

**(Page Break)**

That night Blaine didn't know what to think. He was happy that Dylan had managed to get close to Kurt and he knew that friendship was only the first step. He'd seen enough movies to know that friendship always leads to love. But what if Kurt got so close to Dylan he forgot about Blaine? What if Blaine was the one who ended up all alone? He knew that when he'd married Kurt he'd been ruining his life, Blaine wasn't what Kurt wanted but now he had the chance to be there for Kurt – even if it was as Dylan. He knew that he wanted Kurt to fall in love with him but he wanted the him to be Blaine, he wasn't so sure how he felt about Kurt falling in love with Dylan and forgetting about him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or alerted this story it is seriously amazing. So this is the last chapter I have written and I haven't had much of a chance to write more because school has been really busy so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Hopefully I'll have time to write but until then enjoy Once again I own nothing.**

Chapter 8:

From then on Kurt spent a lot more of his time with Blaine although he thought he was with Dylan. They practiced at the garage whenever Blaine had time to spare and sometimes even if he didn't; he just couldn't bring himself to turn down the opportunity to be with Kurt and this sometimes led to him cancelling work things and rearranging his schedule.

He didn't mind though, not when it meant so much to Kurt. Kurt was always so patient with him, breaking down the steps into something simpler so Blaine could follow them. And even when he messed up the moves Kurt just made him redo it. He had never felt happier than he was right then knowing that Kurt was going to be waiting for him.

Blaine spent every spare minute he had when he wasn't with Kurt practicing the moves. He wanted to get them right and not disappoint Kurt. He thought he was doing better but sometimes he still busted one of his own random moves in the middle of Kurt's routine if only to irritate him just a little. Their friendship so far had been working out surprisingly well and although sometimes Kurt got frustrated with Blaine he tolerated him and he always seemed happy when they were together practicing.

**(Page Break)**

Before long it was time for them to perform their routine and all the practicing paid off because Blaine managed to get the timing right and pull off all the right moves. When they finally finished the number they were told they had made it into the Top 10.

Blaine had never been so excited about anything in his life! He couldn't believe he'd actually managed to do this for Kurt. He looked at Kurt, who was standing next to him looking like he was about to burst from happiness. He saw Kurt jumping up and down and then all of a sudden Kurt looked at him and ran up and hugged him.

Blaine didn't even think about it, he hugged Kurt back tightly. It took about 10 seconds before Kurt seemed to realise what he'd done and then he quickly let go and stood there awkwardly. Before sticking out his hand and saying 'Congratulations.'

**(Page Break)**

They had decided to go out afterwards to celebrate their win. They went to this pizza place not far from the studio, Blaine knew Kurt didn't really eat pizza but he seemed to be making an exception for tonight.

Blaine wasn't really sure how it happened but Kurt had decided to make it a competition.

"Whoever eats the most pizza wins."

"Really Kurt, another competition? Alright but what does the winner get?"

"The winner can make the loser do anything he wants."

Suddenly this was interesting, "Anything?"

"Absolutely and the loser can't refuse."

"In that case, Kurt, you've lost because I'll eat all the pizza in Westerville but I won't lose."

"We shall see."

They ate their way through 2 boxes of pizza each before Kurt finally looked like he was about to cave. He managed 2 more slices before he gave up and Blaine won.

**(Page Break)**

When Blaine finally made his way back home and opened the door he immediately saw Kurt's face and it was glowing with pride and happiness.

"Congratulate me."

"Huh?"

"I got selected for the Top 10 in the dance competition."

"That's great news Kurt! Congratulations, you must be so happy." Blaine walked over to Kurt and he wanted to hug him but he wasn't sure how that would go down so he settled on a handshake instead.

"Thank you. Oh, I made you a big dinner to celebrate. I'll heat it up while you change."

Blaine couldn't possibly eat anything more, he was stuffed. But just as he was about to tell Kurt that he would pass on dinner he saw the look on Kurt's face and realised there was no way he could possibly say no.

When he came back to the table he saw that Kurt had filled up his plate and his stomach hurt at the thought of having to eat even more food. Then he looked up and realised Kurt wasn't eating with him.

"What about your dinner?"

"Actually, I'm really full. I ate pizza earlier, Dylan and I went out to celebrate."

"Dylan… Who is Dylan?"

"Oh! I totally forgot to tell you! Dylan is my dancing partner. The competition is in pairs, he and I got paired up. He owns a garage; he's really funny, always making me laugh."

Blaine looked down at his plate, he knew it was stupid to be jealous of Dylan but it was the way Kurt lit up when he talked about him and how he smiled when he mentioned him, it just got to Blaine. He picked up his fork again and began pushing the food around his plate.

"Do you not like the food?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt again and saw how crestfallen he looked. Great work Blaine! This is supposed to be a good day and you're about to mess it up for Kurt, quick do something.

"No! It's fantastic! Absolutely delicious."

The smile returned to Kurt's face and Blaine picked up his fork again realising there was no way around this, he was going to have to eat it all lest he hurt Kurt's feelings.

Needless to say Blaine did not sleep very well that night due the fact that he was so uncomfortable from his overly stuffed stomach. His love for Kurt certainly caused him pain that night (in his stomach at least.)


End file.
